


Gold Doesn't Mean Untainted

by Spring (deadline)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Springbon is active in the daytime, and pretty much spooks any daytime guards who work in the Fright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadline/pseuds/Spring
Summary: "Dunno. Apparently this stuff is all vintage, though, except for the panels...but the software on them looks to be old, right?" Wanda laughs, even as she sets the panel down. "It's all really basic stuff for us in the day shift, but you...might want to keep an eye on Springtrap. You know. Just in case." Just in case? You want to ask, of course, but you notice her hand at her wrist again--before deciding that maybe she didn't want to talk about her experiences with him too much.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Spring Bonnie blog, springcaged, but I never actually finished it. Maybe sooner or later I will.

"He-e-e-e-ey kids! Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner!" The rabbit in the video was boisterous, just as much as the bear that stood beside him. "It's so good to see all these smiling faces tonight, isn't it, Fredbear?"

"It sure i-is, Bonnie!" The bear's voicebox seemed to have a stammer, but none of the audience seemed to notice it--or care, really. "You've arrived just in time for the show! B-Bonnie and I have been working on a new song for everyone!"

"Aw, shucks! Don't let Fredbear be so mo-o-o-odest! He had the idea, I just put it to the strings!" Bonnie tittered, his already wide grin appearing to stretch further...but perhaps that was just a trick of your senses. "He even helped to write the lyrics!"

"Now, now, that's what you say every night! You put a lot of work into this, too!" The remark caused some of the children to giggle, and even some of the adults around seemed to smile.

You smile as you watch the animatronics banter, even though the static from the VHS conversion does tend to cause some interference. The camera might be somewhat shaky and your mom as a little girl may have been missing her two front teeth, but you're almost happy that she's finally allowed you to convert the video to something digital.

Almost.

With a glance down, you reread the advertisement in the paper.

_Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction is ready to scare your socks off with the new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. looking for new security guards. Day and night shifts available. Donations, videos, and resources from the decades-old pizzeria chain are always welcome. Please call **888-8888** for more information. _

Your mom had told you, once, about the murder of a child outside of Fredbear's Family Diner; it took you more research over the past year to find that this was apparently only the beginning, as Fazbear Entertainment was plagued by several more murders over the years, before the company eventually had to shut down. Of course, you couldn't bear to break her heart with the details of the other murders, so you kept quiet about the company's revival.

But she was home, while you had moved away--and even now, you apparently couldn't escape the influence of the Fazbear name.

Before you know it, you've already dialed the number.


	2. The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kind of liked writing Wanda at the time, but really, it's the same thing with any and all the NPCs I end up writing, oops.

Your introductory tour in the attraction is conducted by a young woman, who had eagerly shaken your hand to where you thought you would bounce off the floor, before leaning in to whisper something you weren't sure you'd forget.

"You've picked the worst job on the planet."

"Wait, why?"

"Oh, you'll find out. The boss asked me to give you the tour before you take over my shift, but I've already found a new job." One of her hands darts to the other, and you notice that she's got some rather dark bruises on her hand and wrist. "...better than this one, anyway."

"So why'd you pick this job up in the first place?" You'd already dealt with the boss over the phone, and she did have a point--the place was too new to have much to dole out, so your shift would be giving you minimum wage, "for now".

"Quick cash, and it seemed fun at first." She reaches into her pocket, handing you a slip of paper. "Here, this is my number if you need to find a better job or something. Name's Wanda."

You slip the paper into your pocket, nodding before introducing yourself as well, attempting to keep your eyes off her bruised wrist. "Uh, thanks."

As she turned to lead you through the attraction, Wanda asks, "What about you? You don't really look the type to work in this dump."

"My mom used to be a, uh, patron. I was curious. You know how it is."

To your surprise, she raises a perfectly contoured eyebrow, green eyes narrowing. "Uh...not really worth working here, but okay. I'll buy that."

Before you can reply, she pauses in front of one of the animatronic heads--one you recognized as Chica the Chicken ( contrary to the arguments on YouTube about it being a duck ). You manage to give it a sidelong glance as Wanda begins to speak, as you half-wonder why you feel like this head is watching you.

"Now, through this doorway is where our main star's suit rests. I've been told he works from six to twelve too, but, well..." She purses her lips. "...I've never seen anybody leave, and I'm always told to scram as soon as the clock strikes midnight. Weird, huh?"

"The 'main star'? Who's that?"

"Everybody just calls him Springtrap--you know, the safety tapes mention a Spring Bonnie suit that's, like, part-animatronic and part-suit. Apparently, the boss enjoyed the idea of a zombie dying from the springlocks inside it that we've got Springtrap." Wanda's hand again reaches to her bruised wrist, even as she continues. "He wanders around most of the time, checks up on you to make sure you're doing okay, but he also helps keep an eye on the 'artifacts' here."

You give a nod, remembering what the boss had said about the job; among other duties, one of the things you'd be watching out for was making sure nobody stole anything. "Can we...can we see him?"

"I-I guess, if you want, but, uh, I'd rather not."

"No, no, it's okay. We can move on."

The relief on Wanda's face is tangible as she leads you further down the attraction, not even noticing that you gave a glance back at the doorway to Springtrap's area. You know that you'd likely meet him during your shift, but the fact that she didn't want to go look when nobody was there felt ominous.

The sensation of others watching you doesn't seem to pass as the two of you wind down the halls, before Wanda shows you into an office. The box of "Toy" animatronic masks in the corner reminds you of several articles detailing the "Bite of '87", leading you to shudder.

"What is it?" Wanda's voice actually sounds concerned, eyes widening. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah...have you heard of the Bite of '87?" She shakes her head, frowning. "The tapes I've heard didn't mention anything like that. What's it about?"

"Well, uh, one of the animatronics bit off a child's frontal lobe...nobody's really sure which one did it, but apparently the kid died shortly after." You decide not to mention the debates the "Fazbear research community" has on when exactly the bite took place--no need for further complications. "Those tapes must be pretty old, then."

"The boss said the Spring Bonnie suit hadn't been used for about thirty years or so. The tapes might just be older than that Bite." She sits down in the swivel chair, tapping a button to pull up a monitor from the wall. "There's two panels here at the desk. One's your security cameras--this'll allow you to toggle between the main camera and the vents, but also play a little sound. You can use the noise to make customers aware you've got an eye on them."

You walk over and watch as she taps the "Play Audio" button, the giggle of a young boy echoing over the speakers in the room she's toggled over, the room with Foxy's head upon a wall. The way Wanda seems to pause makes you wonder if she's expecting something.

"Sometimes, these systems go down pretty easily." She puts away the camera panel before sliding her chair a foot or two to the left, pulling up a tablet. "This is where you reboot them. The boss says to keep an eye on the ventilation, since it can make you hallucinate if it goes offline."

"How...how old is this tech?"

"Dunno. Apparently this stuff is all _vintage_ , though, except for the panels...but the software on them looks to be old, right?" Wanda laughs, even as she sets the panel down. "It's all really basic stuff for us in the day shift, but you...might want to keep an eye on Springtrap. You know. Just in case."

Just in case? You want to ask, of course, but you notice her hand at her wrist again--before deciding that maybe she didn't want to talk about her experiences with him too much.

No, it'd be best if you figured it out for yourself.


End file.
